


Choosing a Suiter

by aimarooney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You need to find a suiter by the end of the night but you aren't interested in anyone. That is until a Queen Carol shows up.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Thor, Carol Danvers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Choosing a Suiter

Most days you didn’t mind being a princess. But the one thing you hated more then anything, was the fact you were meant to be courted by a suiter you didn’t even know. 

The idea of being married off to someone you barely knew made your stomach churn. Your father had been kind to you so far, holding this off for as long as possible. But your mother finally won, demanding you pick someone by the end of the night.

If you didn’t choose someone by then, she would choose for you. Not that you thought your father would allow her to pick anyone bad, the idea of not getting any say was almost as bad as having to choose off of the little you knew of everyone in the room. 

Your head snapped up when you saw the doors open again. You couldn’t help your breath catch in your throat when you watched Queen Carol or as she was more referred to, Queen Marvel, walk into the room. You suddenly understood the nickname, you were in complete awe of her, the way she captured the entire room with her presence. 

“Queen Carol of the great kingdom Vers” She was announced as she entered. 

“Why did you not tell me she was coming?” You leaned to ask your mother, though your eyes never left Carol as she started to make her way to the table you were at. 

“I wasn’t aware she was coming” You mother told you, a hint of disdain in her voice. 

“Good evening your majesties, I would like to apologize for arriving without an invitation, but my friend, King Thor, assured me you would not mind the intrusion.” She said gracefully to your parents. 

“We are honored to have your company” Your father gave her a nod, you saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

“It’s an honor to meet you princess” Carol stretched out a hand to you. You gladly offered your own to her. She gently brought your hand to her lips and kissed the back of your hand ever so gently. 

You have had many suiters, both men and women, do the exact same gesture, but never has it made your heart beat as quickly as it did when Carol did. She gave you a kind smile as she released your hand. You were rarely speachless, but your mother had to nudge you, to remind you that you needed to respond. 

“The honor is mine, I have heard many good things about you, my queen” You rushed out. Carols smile grew at your words. 

“May I have this dance? I can tell you if any of them are true or not.” 

“I would love that” You smiled back, quickly standing up. Maybe getting courted wouldn’t be so awful after all. You would have to remember to thank Thor the next time you saw him.


End file.
